freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Bonnie
Czy nie szukałeś/szukałaś Bonnie'go, Shadow Bonnie'go lub Toy Bonnie'go z drugiej części gry? Albo Springtrap'a z trzeciej? A może Koszmarnego Bonnie'go z czwartej? Bonnie to animatronik, czyli robot wystylizowany na zwierzę, w tym wypadku królika. Jest wokalistą na Scenie w Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, pojawiając się w pierwszej części Five Nights at Freddy's. Jego celem podobnie, jak Freddy'ego Fazbera'a, Chici i Foxy'ego jest wejście do naszego biura i zaatakowanie nocnego stróża - Mike Schmidt'a zatrudnionego w miejscu, w którym rozgrywa się gra, w którego wcielamy się my, a następnie włożenie jego ciała do zapasowego kostiumu Freddy'ego w Magazynie, co jest równoznaczne z śmiercią głównego bohatera ze względu na ,,urządzenia elektroniczne rozlokowane szczególnie w okolicach twarzy", jak określa to Phone Guy, co automatycznie kwalifikuje go do piątki wrogów (razem ze Złotym Freddy'm), którzy mogą nas zabić. Od dłuższego czasu wiadomo, że za agresywne zachowanie jej, jak i reszty animatroników są duchy/dusze zamordowanych dzieci, które zmuszają go i całą kapele Freddy'ego do wrogich zachowań w celu zemsty na teoretycznym mordercy, którym my jesteśmy, lecz nie jest to do końca pewne. Powraca w swej zniszczonej wersji w Five Nights at Freddy's 2, jak cała reszta postaci z jedynki. Wygląd Bonnie to animatronik reprezentujący królika o typowym w Bonnie, tułowia, głowy i uszu, lecz tutaj uszy są wydłużone z powodu gatunku. Jego kostium jest w fioletowym kolorze, co nie wpasowuje się w zwierze, które symbolizuje. Zwykle jego oczy są czerwone, lecz podczas rozgrywki czasami gałki oczne ciemnieją lub z perspektywy, niektórych po prostu znikają podczas, gdy tęczówki i źrenica zmieniają się na malutką, białą kropkę. W takich przypadkach stają się tkz.oczami endoszkieletu. Posiada sztuczne zęby w dolnej szczęce, ale o dziwo nie widać ich w górnej, co jest nietypowe, ponieważ często przedstawia się króliki z wydłużonymi przednimi zębami, które są ulokowane właśnie w górnym pysku. Jako jedyny animatronik w pierwszej części nie ma brwi i jak reszta nie posiada rzęsów. W niektórych momentach widać wewnętrzne części mechanicznego szkieletu lub połączenia pomiędzy poszczególnymi segmentami kostiumu. Cechą charakteryzującą Bonnie jest czerwona muszka pod dolną szczęką (nie ma nawet prowizorycznej szyi) i gitara o tym samym kolorze mimo tego, że widać ją u animatronika tylko wtedy, gdy jest na scenie. Najciemniejszym elementem ciała jest jego czarny nos, a najjaśniejszym (nie licząc oczu) brzuch, część pyska i połowicznie oboje uszu. Zachowanie W dzień jest gitarzystą i wokalistą wraz z Chicą oraz Freddy'm. Jednak począwszy od nocy 1, ożywa i stara się dostać do lokacji z nocnym stróżem, by go "wpakować" w kostium Freddy'ego w Magazynie i tym samym zabić. Jak inne animatroniki z wyjątkiem Foxy'ego zaczyna na scenie, lecz podobnie, jak on będzie się poruszał lewą stroną Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Istnieją jednak cechy, które wyróżniają Bonnie'go z pośród innych przeciwników, czyli fakty o jego największej aktywności i tym, że nie posiada jednolitej trasy. Może teleportować się do Jadalni, Magazynu, Pokoju ze środkami czystości, Zachodniego Korytarza i jego Rogu. Kolejności jest losowa i sam animatronik o tym "decyduje", ale przed wejściem do biura zawsze stoi po zewnętrznej stronie lewych drzwi. Jeśli są one zamknięte to Bonnie nie może dostać się do pokoju i po chwili czekania decyduje się na odwrót. W przeciwieństwie do Chici nie można go zobaczyć przez sąsiednie oko, a jedynie jego króliczy cień, który zniknie wraz z Bonnie'm, gdy ten w końcu pójdzie gdzie indziej, lecz on i tak nigdy się nie poddaje i z czasem ponownie spróbuje pokonać jedyną obronę gracza. Nieco pomocniczą wiadomością jest fakt, że gdy go niema w żadnej z lokacji, w których się pojawia to bardzo możliwe, że jest przy drzwiach, a dodatkowo wydaje specyficzny dźwięk chodzenia przypominające tupanie informujący o zmianie lokacji, lecz taki sam wydaje Chica. Począwszy od nocy 4, kiedy jest w Rogu Zachodniego Korytarza, jego głowa zaczyna wykonywać nagłe, szybkie, chaotycznie ruchy oraz będzie, co chwile patrzył w stronę kamery i pokazywał szczękę endoszkieletu, ale może też wydawać "typowo robotyczne" dźwięki już w poprzednich nocach. Gdy w końcu dostanie się do gracza czego skutkiem jest brak możliwości używania świateł i zamykania wejść do biura po lewej stronie to gracz może cudem przetrwać, ale sytuacja jest nieciekawa ponieważ, gdy włączy się monitor to animatronik go zdejmie, o ile szybciej nie zrobi tego protagonista. W tej sytuacji będzie można usłyszeć typowe jęczenie. Jeśli grający uzna, że nie będzie sprawdzać kamer to będzie narażony na atak Foxy'ego lub Freddy'ego, lecz mimo wszystko ta opcja daje większe szanse na przeżycie niż poprzednia. Tak właśnie brzmią kroki Bonnie'go Plik:Kroki.ogg A tak "typowo robotyczne" dźwięki Plik:Robotyczny_dźwięk.ogg Natomiast ten dźwięk przedstawia jęczenie Plik:Jęczenie Bonnie i Chicy.ogg Jumpscare thumb|250x250px|Bonnie Jumpscare Bonnie potrafi atakować. W przeciwieństwie do Freddy'ego i podobnie, jak Chica, Foxy bądź Złoty Freddy może wykonywać atak tylko na jeden sposób. Podczas niego chwyta nocnego stróża i zaczyna nim nieustannie trząść oraz wytrwale rusza szczęką przed jego twarzą, by po pewnym czasie zniknął, a gracz został teleportowany do ekranu "Game Over" i przegrał grę. Jeśli w chwili ataku monitoring był włączony, Bonnie może poczekać, jak protagonista go zdejmie i dopiero wtedy zaatakować lub od razu wyłączyć i przejść do Jumpscare. Istnieje pewien sposób, aby przetrwać atak Bonnie'go. Mianowicie należy podczas atakowania ciągle otwierać monitor, chociaż animatronik będzie go zamykał, lecz czas w grze nadal działa i z każdą godziną jest coraz to bardziej bliżej do 6AM i końca nocy. Podobny błąd działa na Chicę. Gdy Bonnie atakuje to słychać wtedy taki dźwięk Plik:Jumpscarefnaf1.ogg Ciekawostki * W trailerze widać parę rzeczy z Bonnie'm, które nie zostały wprowadzone: ** Bonnie, prawdopodobnie pierwotnie mógł biegać po Zachodnim Korytarzu, jak można zobaczyć, kiedy biegnie do naszego biura. Tą rolę w grze przejął Foxy. ** Na zwiastunie widać jak Bonnie zdejmuje maskę, jednak i to nie przeszło do finałowej wersji gry. * Jest najstraszniejszą postacią zdaniem twórcy gry. Co ciekawe, sam Scott twierdzi, że inne roboty nigdy szczególnie go nie przerażały. * Część osób była przekonana, że Bonnie to dziewczyna. Jednak sam twórca gry przyznał, że jest płci męskiej, ale krążą plotki, że miał mieć damski głos. * Podczas tworzenia trzeciej części gry, Scott Cawthon miał koszmary z nim związane, co przedstawiały napisy w gazecie po ukończeniu szóstej nocy w trzeciej części gry. * Możliwe, że Bonnie jest najbardziej aktywnym animatronikiem, bo został pierwszym zabitym dzieckiem. * Zawsze uaktywnia się pierwszy. * Istnieje teoria, że to on jest sprawcą The Bite of 87, ponieważ jego Phantom wersja nie występuje we FNaF3 - prawdopodobnie to przez ten czyn został zniszczony. Większość osób nie wierzy, jednak w tę opcję. * Bonnie tak samo jak Chica blokuje światło i zamknięcie drzwi gdy stoi w nich przez dłuższy czas. * Należy do trzech animatroników, które mają poświęcone ku sobie Halucynacje w pierwszej części gry. Inne to Złoty Freddy i Freddy . ** Pierwsza halucynacja nie jest oficjalnie potwierdzona, ale wielu graczy sądzi, że się z nią spotkało. Ta halucynacja to Bonnie bez oczu. Może pojawić się na końcu i początku gry. Po około 10 sekundach, pojawiają się białe źrenice w oczach Bonnie'go i przechodzimy do menu głównego lub kontynuujemy grę. ** Druga Halucynacja może pojawić się kiedy Bonnie jest w Magazynie. Jest podobna do poprzedniej, gdyż Bonnie z białymi źrenicami, gapi się w kamerę. ** Trzecia Halucynacja może pojawić się kiedy Bonnie jest w Jadalni. Zamiast Bonnie'go jest tam jego cień. *** Niektórzy sugerują, że to Shadow Bonnie w FNaF1. Ale, ten cień jest znacznie "grubszy" oraz nie ma białych zębów i oczu. **Czasami gdy Bonnie, Chica i Freddy, są na scenie. Może się tak zdarzyć, że obrócą głowy w stronę kamery. **Bonnie na scenie wydaje się być grubszy niż naprawdę jest. **Jako jedyny nie ma brwi. **Jeżeli drzwi od biura są otworzone, a my patrzymy w kamery to możemy usłyszeć odgłosy Bonnie'go - chwile później następuje jumpscare. **Gdy puścimy jumpscare Bonniego, ( jak i innych głównych animatroników) w zwolnionym tempie, usłyszymy jumpscare Golden Freddiego. Galeria 528.png|Bonnie w nocy 7 Freddy, Bonnie i Chica na Scenie.png|Freddy, Bonnie i Chica na Scenie|link=Scena Freddy, Bonnie i Chica na Scenie patrzący sie w kamerę.png|Freddy, Bonnie i Chica na Scenie patrzący sie w kamerę|link=Scena 223.png|Bonnie i Freddy na scenie Bonnie w Magazynie2.jpg|Bonnie w Magazynie|link=Magazyn Bonnie patrzący w kamerę.png|Bonnie w magazynie patrzący w kamerę|link=Magazyn Bonnie w trilerze.gif|Bonnie zdejmuje maskę w trailerze|link=Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Bonnie w Dining Area.png|Bonnie w Jadalni|link=Jadalnia Bonnie i Chica w Jadalni.png|Bonnie i Chica w Jadalni|link=Jadalnia Cień Bonnie w Jadalni.png|Bonnie w Jadalni - Druga pozycja Bonnie w Zachodnim Korytarzu.png|Bonnie w Zachodnim Korytarzu|link=Zachodni Korytarz 1000px-192.png|Bonnie w Pokoju ze środkami czystości|link=Pokój ze środkami czystości 188.png|Bonnie w rogu zachodniego korytarza Bonnie_ECH.gif|Bonnie w Rogu Zachodniego Korytarza od nocy 4|link=Róg Zachodniego Korytarza Bonnie_run_trailer.gif|Bonnie biegnie w tralierze Bonnie_doll.png|Pluszaczek Bonniego (dostępny w wersji mobilnej) Bonnie w minigrze po 2 nocy.jpg|Bonnie w minigrze po nocy 2, w FNaF3 Bonnie i Purple Freddy.jpg|Bonnie i Purple Freddy w minigrze po nocy 2, w FNaF3 (Rozjaśnione) Bonnie Jumpscare.gif|Bonnie Jumpscare Eyelessbonnie.png|Halucynacja bezokiego Bonnie'ego Endoskeletoneyesbonnie.png|Halucynacja Bonnie'ego z oczami endoszkieletu BonnieDoll.png|Pluszowy Bonnie BonnieAtDoor.png|Bonnie przy drzwiach Bonnie w po nocnej scence w nocy 3.png|Bezoki Bonnie w po nocnej scence Bonnie w po nocnej scence w nocy 2.png|Bonnie patrzący się na nas w po nocnej scence Bonnie w po nocnej scence w nocy 1 i 4.png|Bonnie w po nocnej scence CAM_02_Light_On.png|Kostium Bonnie'ego w Pokoju Numer 2 ToyBonnieSpriteWalk.gif|Bonnie w Minigrze GiveThemLifeBonnie.png|Maska Bonnie'ego w minigrze Bonnie Dobre Zakończenie.jpg|Głowa Bonnie'ego w Dobrym Zakończeniu Bonnie Złe Zakończenie.jpg|Głowa Bonnie'ego w Złym Zakończeniu Bonnie mask.png|Maska Bonnie'ego w minigrze Happiest Day Dismantled Bonnie.png|Rozłożony Bonnie Papierowy Bonnie.png|Papierowy Bonnie Bonnie child.png|Dziecko symbolizujące Bonnie'ego BonniePlush.png|Pluszowy Bonnie we FNaF4 Kategoria:Bonnie Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's Bonnie Boonie Boonie Boonie (w death screen) Boonie Bonnie Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Niebiescy Kategoria:Występujące w minigrach